Triss Merigold
|colordeojos = Azul (libros) Verde (juegos) |colordecabello = Castaño (libros) Rojo (juegos) |profesion = Consejera Hechicera |afiliaciones = Consejo Real Temerio Logia de Hechiceras |habilidades = Magia Alquimia |parejas = Geralt de Rivia (ex amante en los libros, en los juegos puede ser el amor de su vida) |voz = *Jules de Jongh (The Witcher) *Jaimi Barbakoff (The Witcher 2'' y 3) |actor = Anna Shaffer en The Witcher |ApareceEn = Libros: El último deseo La espada del destino La sangre de los elfos Tiempo de odio Bautismo de fuego La torre de la golondrina La dama del lago Juegos: The Witcher The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt Blood and Wine (Depende) }} Triss Merigold de Maribor fue una legendaria hechicera temeria. Sus contemporáneos la llamaron "Decimocuarta del Monte" porque se pensó erróneamente que fue asesinada durante la Batalla del Monte de Sodden, pasando a la historia como Merigold la Intrépida.La dama del lago Miembro del Consejo Real del Rey Foltest junto con Fercart y Keira Metz, además de una de las miembros fundadoras de la Logia de Hechiceras, Triss estuvo involucrada en la política la mayor parte de su vida. Amiga de Yennefer y del brujo Geralt, pero también infelizmente enamorada de este último. Triss se hizo cargo de Ciri en Kaer Morhen durante un tiempo y era como una hermana mayor para la muchacha. Fue a través de su intervención que Ciri no fue sometida a cambios hormonales nocivos en Kaer Morhen, que la hubieran despojado de sus características de género. Triss era conocida por su hermoso cabello castaño (en los juegos es de color rojizo) y sus ojos (azules en los libros, verdes en los juegos). Era una experta curandera y llevaba consigo una gran variedad de pociones mágicas, pero nunca las usaba sobre sí misma ya que era alérgica a estas. Llevaba un amuleto de zafiro cubierto con plata. The Witcher Triss es un personaje importante en The Witcher. Ella es una de las primeras personas a las que Geralt conoce después de ser encontrado en el bosque por sus compañeros brujos. Ella también cuida de Geralt durante su recuperación, después de su primer combate con Azar Javed en la ciénaga. Una vez que Geralt recupera la conciencia, se encuentra en el dormitorio de su lujosa casa en el Barrio de los Mercaderes, y la ve hablando presumiblemente con otra hechicera. Ella diligentemente "le comprueba lesiones internas". Romance Prólogo Durante el prólogo, después de lidiar con la invasión de la Salamandra en Kaer Morhen, Triss queda gravemente herida y necesita una poción especial que Geralt debe preparar para ayudarla a recuperarse. Si no se apresura durante el diálogo, después de beber la poción, ella le ofrece a Geralt su primer encuentro sexual. Capítulo III Si fue Triss y no Shani quien fue elegida para cuidar a Alvin, el segundo encuentro sexual estará disponible después de entregarle un anillo de rubí, y en lo que respecta a Alvin, Geralt debe ser estricto con el niño al menos una vez. Entrada del diario thumb|200px :Junto a mí y a los otros brujos, Triss combatió en defensa de Kaer Morhen. La hechicera se enfrentó al misterioso mago, uno de los jefes del asalto. Resultó herida y cayó inconsciente. Irónicamente, Triss es alérgica a la magia y solo se le pueden administrar pociones curativas naturales. :Triss Merigold es mi amiga. Me vio morir, y mi regreso al mundo de los vivos la sorprendió. Triss es una hechicera, una de las de más influencia y talento. Tiene muchos amigos poderosos, y también conoce a los brujos de Kaer Morhen. Es una de las pocas personas que conoce el camino a la fortaleza. Tengo la sensación de que le gusto mucho. :Tras el funeral de Leo, la hechicera se teletransportó hasta Wyzima. Decidió que usaría sus amplios contactos y que buscaría información sobre la Salamandra. Triss prometió encontrarme tan pronto como llegase a Wyzima. :Triss me encontró en la ciénaga, donde estaba inconsciente tras mi enfrentamiento con Azar Javed. Me transportó a su casa en el Barrio de los Mercaderes y se ocupó de mí hasta que me recuperé. Mientras estaba allí despierto, escuché a Triss cuchichear con su amiga a través del comunicador mágico, y ahora sé que otras hechiceras también están interesadas en la Salamandra. :Si Geralt deja a Alvin al cuidado de Triss ::Llegué a la conclusión de que sería mejor dejar a Alvin al cuidado de Triss. Ella vio mi elección como una prueba de mi confianza. Decidió que ella me gustaba más que Shani, lo cual ha mejorado nuestra relación. ::Jaskier me ha entregado una carta de Triss. La hechicera me ha pedido que me ocupe de Alvin. Está preocupada por mí. Espera que formemos una relación estable y que criemos juntos a Alvin cuando acabe mi misión. ::Respondí a la carta de Triss y le expliqué lo que sentía por ella. Misiones asociadas *Una recepción elegante *Todos los hombres del rey *Alvin *Armadura *La defensa de Kaer Morhen *Reflejos congelados *La llave y la cerradura *Las cenizas de Wyzima *Sin perdón *La fuente *Bajo el cielo en llamas The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings Triss juega un papel importante a lo largo de la historia. Ella aparece por primera vez en el prólogo como la amante de Geralt; sus sentimientos por él evidentemente no han cambiado. Triss ayuda a Geralt y al rey Foltest a tomar el Castillo La Valette. Ella se separa de ellos cuando un dragón ataca a las fuerzas de Foltest. Después de que Geralt es encarcelado por el asesinato de Foltest, se encuentra con él y Vernon Roche antes de zarpar hacia Flotsam, tras perder su puesto como consejera tras la muerte del rey. En Flotsam, se encuentra con una miembro de la Logia, Sheala de Tancarville, y sospecha de su presencia. Ella ayuda a Geralt a prepararse para luchar contra un Kayran presentándole al elfo Cedric, encontrando la guarida del Kayran y ayudándole a crear una poción que le permitiría a Geralt resistir el veneno de la bestia. Después de que Geralt conoce a Letho, Triss y Cedric entran en la habitación de Sheala y Triss usa el megascopio para tratar de obtener más información sobre la hechicera koviri (hablando con Detmold o Philippa Eilhart). Poco después, Letho secuestra a Triss y la obliga a teletransportarse a Vergen. En Vergen, Triss se escapa de Letho e intenta ponerse en contacto con Philippa. Logra llegar a la habitación de Philippa, pero se encuentra allí con la aprendiz de esta, Cynthia. Cynthia, una espía nilfgaardiana, captura a Triss usando la compresión, y la pasa de contrabando a través de la niebla de los espectros, donde Triss finalmente llega a manos del embajador de Nilfgaard, Shilard Fitz-Oesterlen. Antes de que Geralt pueda rescatarla, Shilard lleva su nave a Loc Muinne. En Loc Muinne, Shilard encargó la ayuda de Assire var Anahid para descomprimir a Triss. Triss es inmovilizada y luego interrogada para obtener más información sobre la Logia. Si Geralt decide no salvarla a favor de ayudar a Roche o Iorveth, estalla una masacre en Loc Muinne con fuerzas opuestas que luchan no solo entre sí, sino también con los magos después de que Nilfgaard revelara la participación de la Logia en los regicidios del Norte. En medio del caos, Letho salva a Triss del campamento nilfgaardiano, la lleva al campamento temerio ahora abandonado y la protege hasta que Geralt llega después de luchar contra el dragón. Una vez que Geralt llega al campamento, Triss se aleja, mientras los dos brujos hablan. Si Geralt decide rescatar a Triss, irrumpirá en el campamento de Nifgaard y finalmente la encontrará prisionera, donde le preguntará sobre la Logia y su influencia detrás de los asesinatos de Demavend y Foltest. Cuando Geralt y Triss van al anfiteatro, Triss revela el papel de Sheala en los asesinatos, lo que le permite a Carduin de Lan Exeter impedir que Sheala se una al reformado Cónclave de Magos. Triss y Geralt se separan nuevamente cuando Geralt va a luchar contra el dragón, y se encuentran poco después, donde Triss le dice a Geralt que Letho lo está esperando. En su camino a Letho, Triss explica que los magos ayudaron a evitar un mayor derramamiento de sangre en la ciudad. Independientemente de si Geralt la rescató o no, después de que Geralt confronta a Letho, abandona Loc Muinne junto a Triss (y tal vez con Roche o Iorveth). Romance Triss es la opción de romance predeterminada: el juego comienza con ella y Geralt ya en una relación. La oportunidad para un encuentro sexual con ella surge cerca del final del Capítulo I, durante la misión La rosa del recuerdo. Cuando se le da la opción de ir a las ruinas élficas de Cáelmewedd, Geralt puede elegir llevar a la hechicera con él. Después de un combate a mitad de la misión, el suelo bajo sus pies se derrumba, cayendo el brujo y la hechicera en unos antiguos baños élficos. Al notar que un escape inmediato es imposible, los dos pueden aprovechar su ubicación. Al seleccionar las opciones de conversación correctas, se iniciará una escena en la que Triss se quita completamente la ropa con magia y salta al agua. El brujo pronto se une a ella en el baño. Después de que los amantes se disfrutaron lo suficiente, Triss comenta que "Deberíamos hacer esto más a menudo. Por un instante, me he olvidado de Flotsam, de los scoia'tael, de los asesinos de reyes... del mundo entero". Entrada del diario thumb|220px :Conozco a la hechicera Triss Merigold desde hace mucho tiempo por su estrecha amistad con Geralt. La joven y hermosa hechicera pelirroja de Maribor apenas me recordó a la chica atrevida y risueña de los últimos años. Sus conocimientos, habilidades y lealtad la habían llevado lejos. En Sodden era toda una heroína conocida como la Decimocuarta de la Colina (la habían confundido con el decimocuarto hechicero que moría en aquella batalla) y pertenecía al consejo del rey Foltest de Temeria. Y aunque dicen que el favor de un monarca es incierto (más aún teniendo en cuenta que en una ocasión, el rey había expulsado a todos los magos de Temeria) en aquel momento Triss recuperó la confianza de Foltest. Y en cuanto al brujo, todo el que conociera su amistad con Geralt podría ver fácilmente que estos dos tenían mucho en común... Y ya se sabe es difícil apagar una vieja llama... :Por estas razones, la hechicera decidió que la mejor forma de ayudar al brujo tras la muerte de Foltest era estando a su lado. Concentró todas sus fuerzas y poderes en ayudar a Geralt, por quien aún sentía algo, ignorando su posición amenazada en la corte. :Aunque no estuve presente en ese momento, he oído relatos del espectáculo que ofreció Triss haciendo uso de sus poderes en aquella playa cercana a Flotsam. A pesar de estar debilitada y apenas consciente, la hechicera consiguió mantener su barrera mágica y salvarlos a los tres de las flechas scoia'tael. :Nadie se sorprendió de que Triss conociera a Sheala de Tancarville. Los más atentos se habrán percatado de los tonos fríos de sus saludos, así como del hecho de que la hechicera más joven parecía no tenerle ningún aprecio a su colega. :Si Geralt acepta olvidarse de perseguir al asesino de reyes ::El mayor deseo de la hechicera era convertirse en la única mujer en la vida de Geralt y olvidar todos los problemas y peligros que habían sufrido recientemente. Geralt aceptó la propuesta, pero antes de que pudieran convertir sus palabras en hechos, el destino les mostró lo difícil que es llevar a cabo esos planes románticos en la realidad. :Letho había secuestrado a Triss. Geralt y yo teníamos miedo de lo que pudiera hacer con ella. Créeme, me estaba comiendo, no podría estar tranquilo. :Tras registrar la alcoba de Sheala y hablar con su vecina al otro lado del muro, nos quedamos con más preguntas que respuestas. Al parecer, Triss conocía a la mujer con la que había hablado, pero los fragmentos relatados de la conversación nos seguían resultando un misterio. :Triss estaba en Aedirn, y había varias cosas que lo demostraban. Pero encontrarla iba a ser más complicado. :Si Geralt eligió la ruta de Iorveth al final del Capítulo I ::La búsqueda de Triss en Aedirn terminó con una verdad amarga. Qué ironía que Triss, transformada en una figura de jade, hubiera estado durante un tiempo en manos de un Geralt ajeno a este hecho, que la llevó posteriormente directa al campamento nilfgaardiano. El emisario de Nilfgaard esperaba que desempeñase un papel especial en Loc Muinne... :Si Geralt rescata a Triss en vez de a Anais La Valette o Philippa Eilhart ::Pero el brujo echó por tierra este plan y liberó a Triss de las manos nilfgaardianas. Describí el final de la historia en una de mis baladas, eso sí, omitiendo la carnicería que provocó Geralt. Al susodicho le pareció que mi versión, con una pintoresca descripción de una persecución a caballo de Renuald aep Matsen llevándose a la lánguida hechicera, era demasiado pretenciosa. Bueno, licencia poética... ::A Triss le quedaba un papel importante y de gran importancia por jugar. Gracias a ella, las maquinaciones de Sheala salieon a la luz. La escena "Triss Merigold acusa a la koviri solitaria" pasó a la historia y en la actualidad es uno de los temas más recurrentes en pintura. Misiones asociadas *Prueba de fuego *Colgando patanes por voluntad divina *La rosa del recuerdo *¿Donde está Triss Merigold? *La cumbre de los hechiceros (si Geralt salva a Triss) The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt Triss regresa en The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt como la líder de los magos que se esconden debido a la caza de brujas iniciada por Radovid V. Después de los eventos en Loc Muinne, Triss y Geralt (que ahora había recuperado su memoria) se separaron. Triss decidió ir a Novigrado, donde muchos magos creían que era un refugio seguro, y estableció una tienda en el centro de la ciudad. Sin embargo, la religión del Fuego Eterno en la ciudad declaró que todos los magos eran herejes y traidores y los cazadores de brujas comenzaron a arrestarlos y asesinarlos. Triss se vio obligada a buscar la protección del Rey de los Mendigos, a quien le pagó con el 80% de sus ganancias mientras intentaba ganar suficiente dinero para escapar de la ciudad con sus compañeros magos. Al llegar a la ciudad, Geralt encontró a Triss hablando con el Rey de los Mendigos y luego accedió ayudarla a librar un molino infestado de ratas. Sin embargo, el dueño del molino la vendió a los cazadores de brujas y, de no ser por los esfuerzos de Geralt, Triss habría sido capturada. Triss acompaña a Sigismund Dijkstra a la casa del Margrave Henckel para encontrarse con Geralt, que estaba buscando el tesoro perdido de Dijkstra; Triss acordó no involucrarse a cambio de la ayuda financiera de Dijkstra para sacar a los magos de Novigrado. Después de que Geralt le dijera a Dijkstra que Caleb Menge, el líder de los cazadores de brujas, tenía su tesoro (y después de que el ex espía se fue) el brujo le informó a Triss de que Menge había encarcelado a Jaskier. Para encontrar a Ciri, Triss ayudó a Geralt a descubrir la ubicación de Jaskier al permitir ser llevada a los cazadores de brujas y torturada mientras Geralt obtenía la información. Finalmente, la hechicera mató a sus torturadores y luego a Menge. Si Geralt ayuda a Triss a llevar a todos los magos hacia Kovir, los cazadores de brujas terminan cazando a los no humanos. Ayudar a Triss asegura que vaya a Kaer Morhen para luchar contra la cacería salvaje. Antes del ataque de la cacería, Triss se reencuentra felizmente con Ciri, a quien le proporciona una piedra mágica con la que podrá invocar una bola de fuego para derribar a todos sus atacantes. Después de la batalla, Triss se va con Yennefer y Avallac'h a Novigrado para tratar de reunir a la Logia de Hechiceras, estableciendo su residencia en El Romero y Tomillo, un establecimiento propiedad de Jaskier. Desafortunadamente, no tuvieron mucha suerte, ya que Ida Emean se negó rotundamente y Francesca Findabair tampoco quería involucrarse. Cuando Geralt llegó más tarde, Triss lo regaña por poner a Ciri en peligro llevándola al aquelarre para enfrentar a Imlerith. Luego, ella le informó que el único miembro de la Logia que pudo localizar fue Philippa Eilhart, quien fue engañada en su forma de búho por Arthur de Vleester, quien luego le colocó una banda de dimerita en la pierna. Peor aún, Philippa entró en posesión de Zoltan Chivay, quien la perdió en un juego de cartas. Por suerte, Triss encontró una pluma. Usando la hidromancia en la fuente detrás del Passiflora, adivinó que Philippa estaba en posesión de Dijkstra. Geralt y Triss se apresuraron para llegar a la casa de baños del espía, donde Philippa estaba causando estragos. Después de que Geralt logró someterla, Triss llevó a su colega a un lugar seguro. Tras terminar con los preparativos, el grupo navegó hacia Skellige para encontrar la Piedra Solar, liberar a Fringilla Vigo de manos de los nilfgaardianos y declarar la guerra a la cacería salvaje. Triss fue uno de los personajes principales involucrados en la lucha final contra la cacería salvaje en la isla de Undvik. Romance Geralt puede reavivar su romance con Triss en diferentes etapas durante el juego. Mientras ayuda al hijo de Ingrid Vegelbud a escapar de su propiedad de los cazadores de brujas, Triss se emborracha, lo que lleva a Geralt a besarla cuando comienzan los fuegos artificiales. Al concluir la misión Ahora o nunca, si Geralt profesa su amor por Triss y la besó anteriormente, ella aparentemente parte en el barco hacia Kovir. Pero ella regresa, interrumpiendo la anécdota de Dijkstra sobre su aventura con Phillipa Eilhart. Ella pide hablar en privado con Geralt en el faro, donde tienen relaciones sexuales. Mientras busca a Phillipa usando la hidromancia, el hechizo de Triss en el reflejo de la fuente cambia a una casa desconocida. Cuando Geralt le pregunta, ella revela que el rey Tancredo le había ofrecido un puesto para ser su consejera en la corte. También revela que la casa será suya en Pont Vanis, donde quiere vivir junto a Geralt después de derrotar a la cacería salvaje. Si Geralt encuentra uno de los pendientes perdidos de Triss en su cama en Kaer Morhen, puede devolvérselo. Durante el epílogo, Geralt y Triss se instalan en la lejana Kovir. Geralt tomaría trabajos, más por costumbre que por necesidad, debido a la fortuna que Triss recibió como consejera del rey de Kovir. thumb|350px Tras terminar las misiones principales de Blood and Wine, Geralt regresa a su hogar en Corvo Bianco donde es sorprendido por Triss, que lo estaba esperando. Después de un abrazo, los dos se aventuran afuera a un lugar soleado con vista al viñedo. Una vez allí, tienen una conversación sobre varios temas, incluidos los eventos actuales en Kovir y los planes románticos que los dos tienen el uno para el otro en el futuro. Entrada del diario :Siempre he considerado un motivo especial de orgullo el poder contar con Triss Merigold de Maribor entre mis amigos más íntimos y queridos. Esta hechicera de talento excepcional fue una estrella rutilante en su profesión, la antigua consejera del rey Foltest y famosa heroína de la Batalla de Sodden, conocida como “la Decimocuarta de la Colina”. Y no se parecía en nada a sus hermanas de magia, casi siempre altaneras. Su ingeniosa mente, su sonrisa cálida y su considerable encanto personal siempre le habían ganado hasta el más duro de los corazones. Aunque personalmente mi relación con Triss siempre fue de naturaleza fraternal, en un momento dado Geralt de Rivia encontró irresistibles sus atractivos. Desde entonces, los dos estuvieron unidos por sentimientos mucho más profundos que una gota superficial de amor pasajero. :Yennefer le dijo a Geralt que Triss se había ido a vivir hacía poco a la ciudad libre de Novigrado. :Al parecer, Triss se había escondido de los llamados “cazadores de brujas” que perseguían a quienquiera que usara magia en la ciudad y había acudido a uno de los líderes del hampa del lugar en busca de protección. :Tras dar unas cuantas vueltas, Geralt encontró a la hechicera, que efectivamente había hecho un trato con el llamado Rey de los Mendigos. Este la protegía y, como pago, ella prestaba servicios mágicos a la organización. Aunque Triss no sabía nada de Ciri ni de su estancia en Novigrado, prometió hacer todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para ayudar a Geralt en la investigación. :Aunque en teoría Triss y Geralt habían puesto fin a su relación hacía medio año, estaba claro que los sentimientos que sentían el uno por el otro no se habían desvanecido tan fácilmente. Para afrontar esto, la hechicera hizo ver que no había pasado nada, y el brujo, como de costumbre, disfrazó tímidamente sus sentimientos con una mezcla de interés dubitativo y falsa indiferencia. Debe decirse que ambos manejaron la situación con bastante torpeza. :El plan para acercarse a Caleb Menge que Triss le presentó al brujo era muy arriesgado y la ponía en gran peligro. No obstante, la hechicera era consciente de que la vida de Ciri podía estar en juego y por ello no dudó ni un momento. :Si Geralt besa a Triss en la misión Cuestión de vida o muerte ::La risa de la hechicera, la mirada en sus ojos azules de aciano, el recuerdo de los encantadores momentos pasados juntos... seguramente todo eso pesó en la decisión de Geralt de besar a Triss en el jardín de los Vegelbud. Y aunque su momento de dulce olvido duró poco, avivó como un vendaval los sentimientos entre ellos. :Si Geralt le dice a Triss que la ama en la misión Ahora o nunca ::Aunque Triss y Geralt quisieron despedirse definitivamente en aquel muelle de Novigrado azotado por el viento, al final la hechicera decidió no partir hacia Kovir. Sabía que, cuando Geralt le pidió que se quedara, el brujo le estaba abriendo su corazón por vez primera. :Geralt y Triss volvieron a encontrarse en Kaer Morhen. Triss acudió en respuesta a la petición de Yennefer de ayudar a defender a Ciri, a la que siempre había considerado una hermana pequeña. :Si el jugador hace los romances de Triss y Yennefer ::No por primera vez, Geralt demostró lo niño que era en las cuestiones relativas al bello sexo. Aunque os puedo garantizar por experiencia que hay mujeres dispuestas a compartir a un hombre con su mejor amiga, cuando se intenta hacer eso con alguien al que uno ha declarado su amor verdadero e imperecedero, la cuestión se suele resolver de una manera completamente distinta. Jugar con los sentimientos de Triss terminó con una gran humillación para Geralt. Un destino que debo admitir que el brujo se había ganado a pulso. Misiones asociadas *Las piras de Novigrado *El tesoro del conde Reuven *Cuestión de vida o muerte *Ahora o nunca *La estatuilla del noble *La estatuilla del soldado *Poeta bajo presión *Camaradas de armas: Novigrado *La Batalla de Kaer Morhen *Sangre en el campo de batalla *Obviedad aplastante *Preparativos finales *Hielo quebradizo *Tres no son multitud *Algo termina, algo comienza (Depende) *Por muy humilde que sea... (Blood and Wine - Depende) Curiosidades *En la traducción checa de los libros y el juego, el nombre de Jaskier es "Marigold" y Triss se llama "Triss Ranuncul". Galería Triss Merigold (Serie de Netflix).png|Triss Merigold (interpretada por Anna Shaffer) en la Serie de Netflix Triss Merigold TW3.png|Render People Triss full.png|Triss Merigold en The Witcher People Triss battle.png|Triss en su atuendo de combate en The Witcher People Triss Merigold.png|Imagen de la entrada del diario en The Witcher Romance Triss1.png|Primera carta sexual (censurada) de The Witcher Romance Triss2 censored.png|Segunda carta sexual (censurada) de The Witcher People Triss undressed.png|Triss con su camisón en The Witcher Triss Merigold.jpg|Póster promocional para The Witcher Triss - Concept Art.jpg|Arte conceptual de Triss para The Witcher 2 Tw2 full Triss.png|Render de Triss para The Witcher 2 Tw2 full Triss 1.png|Triss en The Witcher 2 Tw2 Triss accuses.jpg|Triss durante la cumbre en Loc Muinne en The Witcher 2 Triss concept 3 eurogamer.jpg|Arte conceptual de Triss para The Witcher 3 (I) Fact01_EN.jpg|Arte conceptual de Triss para The Witcher 3 (II) Trisszkice.jpg|Arte conceptual de Triss para The Witcher 3 (III) Triss_TW3_eurogamer_concept1.jpg|Arte conceptual de Triss para The Witcher 3 (IV) Triss_concept.png|Arte conceptual de Triss para The Witcher 3 (V) Triss_TW3_eurogamer_concept2.jpg|Arte conceptual de Triss para The Witcher 3 (VI) The Witcher 3 Wild Hunt-Triss.jpg|Arte conceptual de Triss para The Witcher 3 (VII) TW3 alternative Triss concept.jpg|Arte conceptual de Triss en su atuendo alternativo para The Witcher 3 Triss Merigold-Ranuncul - Artwork.jpg|Render de Triss para The Witcher 3 Tw3 Alternate look for Triss.jpg|Atuendo alternativo de Triss en The Witcher 3 Tw3 smilling Triss.png|Triss en The Witcher 3 Tw3 Triss and Yamurlak.jpg|Triss utilizando un hechizo en Yamurlak en The Witcher 3 Tw3 cardart neutral triss.png|Arte de la carta de gwynt de Triss Merigold Gwent cardart neutral triss.png|Triss Merigold en el juego Gwent Gwent cardart neutral triss telekinesis.png|''Triss: Telekinesis'' en el juego Gwent Gwent cardart neutral triss butterflies.png|''Triss: Butterflies'' en el juego Gwent Triss Avatar Gwent.png|Avatar de Triss en el juego Gwent Triss Elven Style Avatar Gwent.png|Avatar de Triss con su atuendo élfico en el juego Gwent Triss Fox Mask Avatar Gwent.png|Avatar de Triss con la máscara de zorro en el juego Gwent TWAG Triss.png|Avatar en The Witcher: Adventure Game Denis_Gordeev_sick_triss.jpeg|Triss enferma - Ilustración de Denis Gordeev Referencias ar:تريس ميريغولد cs:Triss Ranuncul da:Triss Merigold de:Triss Merigold en:Triss Merigold fr:Triss Merigold nl:Triss Merigold pl:Triss Merigold pt-br:Triss Merigold ru:Трисс Меригольд sk:Triss Merigold uk:Трісс Мерігольд zh:特莉絲‧梅莉葛德 Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Temerios Categoría:Hechiceros Categoría:Personajes de El último deseo Categoría:Personajes de La espada del destino Categoría:Personajes de La sangre de los elfos Categoría:Personajes de Tiempo de odio Categoría:Personajes de Bautismo de fuego Categoría:Personajes de La torre de la golondrina Categoría:Personajes de La dama del lago Categoría:Personajes de la serie de TV de The Witcher Categoría:Personajes de The Witcher Categoría:Personajes de The Witcher 2 Categoría:Personajes de The Witcher 3 Categoría:Personajes de Blood and Wine